Lancer (Fionn mac Cumhaill)
Summary Lancer is the Lancer-class Servant of Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia in the Third Holy Grail War, and one of the Servants that can be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders. His true name is Fionn mac Cumhaill, the leader of the almighty Knights of Fianna, himself a warrior unparalleled under the heavens and a friend of Diarmuid ua Duibhne. A descendant of the War God Nuada, Fionn was a great hero who gained great wisdom and healing abilities after consuming the Salmon of Knowledge, and learned the magic of the druids. Fionn defeated many enemies, including the Divine Spirit Aillen, but ultimately, his wife, Grainne, ran away with Diarmuid, triggering a chain of events that lead to the collapse of the Fianna. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. High 6-C with Mac an Luin Name: Lancer, Fionn mac Cumhaill Origin: Fate/Grand Order Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Heroic Spirit, Lancer-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (His sight is superior to Archer's, allowing him to make out fine details from over four kilometers away), Master Spearman, Magecraft, Healing, Possession, Water Manipulation, Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Should at least be comparable to Diarmuid, and was able to fight Shielder and Nightingale with his help). Large Island level with Mac an Luin (As an A+ Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, it should be comparable to other Noble Phantasms such as Caliburn). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A+ agility, making one of the fastest Servants and able to keep up with comparable Servants such as Diarmuid). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Range: Extended melee range, further with Mac an Luin Standard Equipment: Mac an Luin, a waterskin. Intelligence: Fionn is an exemplary Servant, a warrior unparalleled under the heavens in life, a warrior who mastered both many forms of combat and Celtic magecraft. He is particularly known for his wisdom, having consumed the Salmon of Knowledge in his youth, gaining great knowledge on all things that he can access whenever he pleases by biting his thumb. Weaknesses: Fionn cannot fight in spirit form. Noble Phantasms Mac_an_luin.png|'Mac an Luin' Mac an Luin.gif|Its activation in Fate/Grand Order Mac an Luin: Undefeated Violet Flower: Fionn's Noble Phantasm, a two-handed magical spear that he used to kill the Divine Spirit Aillen. On top of negating mental interference directed at Fionn, it can attack automatically without needing him to direct it. With the release of its True Name, Mac an Luin releases a powerful torrent of water administered by Nuada, the God of War. It shares its name with Fionn's god-slaying sword, a weapon often considered analogous to his spear, and so they have been fused into a single weapon shaped by his class. Uisce Beatha: O' Life Scooped with These Hands: Any water that Fionn scoops up with his hands gains healing abilities gained from the anecdote of the Fountain of Life that has sublimated into a Noble Phantasm. It can be used to heal wounds of humans and Servants and flush out poisons, and to maximize its usage, Fionn carries a bag of water around with him at all times. Fintan Finegas: Biting the Thumb Swelling with Wisdom: A Noble Phantasm born from the knowledge that Fionn gained by eating the Salmon of Knowledge, through the residue of fat that remains on his thumb. This knowledge can be accessed by Fionn at any time by licking his thumb, and is the source of the healing abilities of Uisce Beatha. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect, which merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Fionn's B-rank in this skill negates any spells with chants below three verses, and makes even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals difficult to successfully use against him. Personal Skills Beauty of Trouble with Women: An awareness raised to the level of a curse that makes it easy for Fionn to meet and be drawn to beautiful women, particularly thanks to their eyes. Clairvoyance: A skill reflecting exceptional eyesight is used for scouting areas for enemies as well as supplementing the use of ranged weapons at long distances, doubling as a must-have ability for those of the Archer Class. At higher ranks, users of this skill can even acquire other perception abilities such as future sight and the ability to see through objects. Fionn's B-rank in this skill makes his eyesight superior to the likes of Archer's, allowing him to make out minute details from distances greater than four kilometers away, such as the number of tiles on a bridge. Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Though his rank may be only D, Fionn is a descendant of the God of War, Nuada, and thus has Divine aptitude. Magecraft: A skill that reflects one's knowledge on modern Magecraft and Thaumaturgy. Trained in the magic of druids, Fionn has B-rank in this skill, allowing him to use a versatile range of spells from healing and support to attack. While many of these spells can be used in combat, Fionn's school of magecraft was not meant to be used in direct combat. Gallery Fionn FGO.png|Fionn in Fate/Grand Order Fionn FGO2.png|Fionn's Second stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Fionn FGO4.png|Fionn's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Demigods Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Game Characters Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Knights Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spear Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Warriors Category:Water Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users